


For Me

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's feelings after Mon-El decides to stay instead of going back to the future with the Legion. Season 3 compliant, written after 3x13.





	For Me

“You stayed. For me.”

Mon-El nodded and looked down on his shoes.

“One thing,” he said hesitantly, “never changed, whether we are together or not, I love being close to you, working with you.”

Kara smiled. Her heart was dancing.

“I’d like that.”

Maybe, maybe she wasn’t supposed to be smiling. Maybe she should stop. Maybe her heart shouldn’t be racing the way it was. Her brain was telling her that she wasn’t making any sense. That he wasn’t her Mon-El anymore, that she barely knew this Mon-El, that she had no reason to be happy. And yet, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling, couldn’t stop her heart from overflowing.

Her heart had never really accepted that he wasn’t supposed to be hers anymore. Stubbornly it had beat for him, no matter how hard she had tried to push those feelings down. Maybe it didn’t make sense, but to her heart, it was real.

He was back. He wasn’t leaving. And deep down her heart was sure it would be alright. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but hope was singing through her body and her future lay in front of her, as glorious as the light of a yellow sun.

~*~*~

The truth was, he was scared shitless.

The hopeful, happy look in Kara’s eyes made it worse.

He’d been gone for so long, it all seemed so far away. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here. Still, Mon-El knew he could never have forgiven himself if he hadn’t returned. No matter how long he’d been gone, his heart was tethered, to these people, to this time.

Maybe, maybe they didn’t need him at all, but he needed them, in a deep, visceral way he himself didn’t understand fully.

There was a small tug on his hand.

“Come home with me,” Kara said.

Without even a blink, he followed.

~*~*~

He lay curled around her on the couch, his head on her chest, listening to her heart, his hand lightly stroking her side of her breast. He wanted to help her, wanted to make her happy. But he felt scared and not ready.

Kara loved sex. She might find it hard to talk about it – she still blushed no matter how often they had done it on every surface in her apartment – but devoured it greedily and with enthusiasm, as readily as she could suck in pancakes and bacon. Mon-El could sense her hunger. Of course, she had been alone for a long time.

Mon-El cursed himself and envied his younger, stupider self who would never have given something like this serious thought. Sure, he had been scared then too, that she wouldn’t want him but he never that maybe he didn’t deserve her, even if she did want him.

“I feel like I failed you,” he whispered.

“You didn’t,” Kara said softy and placed a little kiss into his hair. “I’m just glad that you’re back.” Her fingers trailed up his arm and she squeezed his shoulder, as if to assure herself that he was real. “I missed you so much.” Her voice went soft and full of mourning and a shadow of sadness traveled across her eyes as she recalled her pain.

“I missed you, too,” Mon-El assured her. It was true. It hurt to remember that, to go back to that mindspace. The desperation, the sadness he had felt flooded back and threatened to crush his chest.

Kara’s hand ghosted over his cheek and then she ran a finger along his nose, almost as if she wanted to remember the shape of his face. “We have all the time in the world.”

_Just eat her out, make her come_ , a mean, dark part of himself noted. _Go back to what always worked for you two, even if you were fighting or she was sad. Figure out what to do later._

“I love you,” he said. Kara didn’t reply, but her eyes shone brightly with so much warmth, she didn’t need words. Mon-El had dreamed of those eyes. Of waking up next to her with exactly this look in her eyes. He’d gotten so used to it never being real.

Mon-El pulled away. Turning his back, he sat on the edge of the couch, staring down on the floor. Kara followed him instantly, sitting up with him. She slung her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek against his back.

“What if I’m wrong for you,” he said tonelessly. “What if we aren’t meant to be?”

Kara didn’t reply for a long second that to him felt endless. “I don’t care about what is meant to be. I only care about what I want. And I want you.” She inched closer. “I want to see you happy.” He felt her warm breath against the back of his neck. “And I think that you’re happy when you’re with me. And I’m in luck.” She pressed a shy, short kiss against the nape of is neck. “Because that makes me happy, too”.

Mon-El couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re impossible, Kara.” He reached for her hand and turned. They sat foreheads pressed against each other, their faces to close their breaths intermingled with each other.

The hardest part wasn’t that he was torn. It was how untorn he was. In a way, he hated himself for it. How easy it was to just fall back into this, to get sucked in by her light. He had spent so much time convincing himself, that yes, she was an amazing person. A person who deserved all the love and admiration she got. That it was just rational that he had fallen hard for her. That they’d been more like comets, an intense, beautiful spark that was never meant to last, even if it helped light your way.

Now he was here with her, being smacked right in the face by the fact that it wasn’t just a fantasy. This was real. This could be real. Again.

Mon-El sucked in a deep, belabored breath.

Of course there was one more thing. The shadow that that man, Valor. The one the history records said she married and who gave her many children. Would he be able to take it? To grow to close to her, at the risk of losing her all over again?

“I can wait,” Kara said and touched his cheek tenderly. “I’ve waited for so long, a bit longer won’t make a difference, now that I know that you’re safe.”

Tears sprang up in Mon-El’s eyes and his chest felt like it would burst with the emotion of it all. He loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. He’d forgotten what that actually felt like. She was beautiful, yes, but he had met many beautiful people in his life. No, he loved her for her heart. He had met good people, heroes, but in all his life, he’d never met another heart like hers.

“Thank you”, was the only thing he managed to squeeze out.

Kara nodded and then dipped her head to steal a quick kiss. She blushed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

She fell back into the cushions of the couch, her hand on his leg, lazily stroking the inside of his thigh. Her gaze never left his face, like she was still afraid that he would disappear and turn out to have been a mirage. Slowly her smile widened into a cheeky grin. “You know,” she sad and waggled her eyebrows at him. “You could go and make me a sandwich.”

They both burst out into laughter. “Well, I’ll better get started on that then.”

Kara watched him as he walked over to fridge and then began to prepare her meal. After so many years of sophisticated food processors and autochefs, it was unfamiliar to be handling a knife again. He’d barely started to slice into the bread when Kara leaped at him from behind and slung her arms around him.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi, you too.”

“I just wanted you to know,” she swallowed hard. “I know that you think, that, that you have to be useful to me. I need you to know that you don’t have to. All I need from you, is to be here and be okay. The only reason why I can do what I do, why I can keep on fighting it because here on this planet, I see Rao’s light, inside of everybody. And I know that sometimes you don’t really love yourself, but out of all, you’re my favorite light.”


End file.
